Black Rogue Volume 2 Haunting Raze
by TheUltrias
Summary: Tyler defeated his creator. Now with a arm gone, and fighting alone, he has nightmares of ghost, and others like him. Along with other Wendigo's. Could he just be dreaming or is he being haunted of the destruction that they could do if they were true? Plus the fact he always see a man with weird eyes and a purple glowing gem. Could these mean something or could be much much worse?


Lancer Production Presents

Black Rogue

Volume Two

Haunting Raze

Preview

Hey guys I will turn this into a actually Chapter after I finish other stories, I just need this to stay fresh and keep in mind that I haven't forgotten about it. So Please understand my cause.

Its been 3 months since Wendigo died. Tyler has been fighting crime alone, all over the world. Tyler was currently sleeping, in his remote hidden home, that he made in a cave. He agreed that when ever theirs something that he finds that no one wants he take it to this home. Shield doesn't know where it is but Fury. But since Fury has retired, Tyler has been allowing Fury to visit there time to time. The whole cave was made up with webs. Fury made it so he can walk around normally. But Tyler was having a nightmare. Lets see what he is dreaming off. Insert Music.(The song is called Clattanioa, but use the English Dub Cover by Nathan Sharp, I try to linking the lyrics of the song so you guys can follow. Remember I'm not typing the lyrics in so I don't get in trouble so I be say the lines of the song. The lines of lyrics is in the description of the song. The video is called OverLord Opening Clattanoia [English Dub Cover] Song by NateWantsToBattle) I try to explain it completely best of my abilities.

Tyler is currently running down a hall way, running after the light. (This follows lines 1 and 2). Tyler then leaps at the light trying to touch it. War assists Tyler to grab the light. (This is line 3.) But then Tyler looks down only to see himself fade away.

Tyler now sees himself as the first time he meet War back on the street. But he can only see himself when he dies as everything else was dark. Then Tyler sees his reflection of what he sees of himself now. It was when he fought Wendigo, with his Costume on.(This is line 4 and 5.)

Tyler then sees a man that looks like him, just very older. His eyes wear redish with a 8 pointed star as his iris. Behind the man was 4 beings, which look similar to the cosmic entities.(this is line 6 and 7)

As Tyler keeps on falling he sees a blurry figure, almost similar to a ghost. But the face had a mask similar to a diamond. The left side of the diamond was on the right, as the right side was on the left. It was like arrows pointing to the noise, but neither points overlapped but connected. In the chest of the ghost, was a purple glowing gem. The ghost then grew larger and larger as it moves to punch Tyler with War on him.(This is lines 8 and 9).

The the being then punches, almost Tyler's soul out of his body. Tyler then tries to grab War, but couldn't reach out for War. (This is line 10.)

Then more people showed up. Only two. One second after the other they appeared. They landed on top of Tyler. Tyler couldn't think cause they look similar to him with War on. One was a male with the opposite colors of Tyler, wherever there was black on Tyler it was white for him. The other one was a female with the same body design of Tyler. They both grab Tyler by the throat. (This is line 11)

Tyler then falls as the floor shatters into pieces. Tyler then free falls through a building as he tries to grab hold of anything. But he then sees a being, very skinny. It had its arms extended out from the body. But then multiple arms were behind the original arm. Their 4 beings. Slowly the arms got longer, then the 4 beings grabs Tyler. Still the other 3 behind the one in the front. Tyler then notices that they were Wendigo. Tyler then feels everything shaking as the first Wendigo attempts to eat Tyler.(Lines 12 to 18.)

Tyler then grabs onto something and pulls him up, only to see it was Silk helping him out. Silks fades out and Tyler begins to run after her. (Lines 19 and 20)

As Tyler continues running after Silk the guy that is opposite of him White Rogue and Black Snipe appeared, but Tyler avoids them as he reaches out for the light. (Lines 20, 21 ,22, and 23)

Tyler then sees other heroes and Shield assisting him as he continues running. (lines 24 25)

Tyler then sees that the ground was turning black as he begins tripping over. Only ending up to falling over. (Line 26 and 27)

Tyler struggles to survive. He gets up only to see black tentacle try to hold him back, but he marches forwards. (lines 28 and 29)

Tyler then uses War to run fast only to see a wall, so focus War onto his right arm, meaning that War was literally his right arm. He then begins sprinting with all his might as he swings his arm to punch. When he punches the wall, light begins cracking open. (lines 30, 31, and 32.)... Song should finish here.

Tyler wakes up only to see Fury hanging around.(Yes pun).

"Nightmare again," Fury says.

Tyler looks at his right arm only to see its gone again.

"Ya, just another nightmare," Tyler says as he goes back to sleep.

 _ **BLACK ROGUE**_

 _ **Volume 2**_

 _ **Haunting Raze**_


End file.
